Back to East High
by EverythingForYou
Summary: Return to East High with Jimmy "Rocket Man" Zara, Donny Dion, and Tiara Gold, along with a few new characters I created myself. *PLEASE NOTE* I DO NOT own High School Musical or any other aspects controlled by Disney
1. Chapter 1FIRST DAY BACK

Jimmy "The Rocket Man" Zara walked up the steps of East High School with a new confidence. And it was new. As opposed to freshman year, he didn't have Troy to hide behind anymore. People would be seeing him. He was no longer the over confident little kid. He was a new guy. Jimmy looked out at the campus and spotted his friend, Donny Dion running across the front lawn. He waved and smiled and heard some girls beside him giggle. He chuckled to himself in amazement and walked down a couple steps to meet up with Dion.

"Hey, man, what's up?" He said, looking up. Dion had really grown. Last year, he had been way shorter than Jimmy. Now he was at least three inches taller.

"Nothing. Wow, have you shrunk?" He asked, laughing.

"Not that I know of." He said, chuckling and offering Dion a high five. They turned and walked up the steps to go inside.

"So what's your schedule like this year?" Dion asked. Jimmy pulled the paper out of his binder and looked at his classes. He winced.

"Algebra 2, history, Spanish 2, English, lunch, Chemistry and gym" He said. Dion winced too.

"That's tough, man. I'm in your Algebra, history and gym class. And we have the same lunch. That's not bad." He said. Jimmy was starting to get nervous. He really hadn't made too many friends last year beside the seniors. If you could count them as friends. Really looking back on it, he guessed he was more of an addition, an irritation than a friend. But that was going to change this year. Suddenly, all around him, guys began to drop their books and stare. Jimmy didn't even to look to know who had come in the building. He heard Dion suck in a breath.

"Ah, the beautiful and terribly evil, Tiara Gold." Jimmy said, lowly so only Dion could hear. Dion chuckled.

"If it's possible, I think she is even more beautiful this year." Dion said, holding his hand to his heart and leaning back onto his locker. Jimmy decided to take a look in disbelief such a thing could happen, but rather than Tiara, another girl caught his eye. A petite blonde in a green dress with glasses walked a few feet behind the beauty, and Jimmy was certain she was much more beautiful than Tiara ever dreamed of being.

"Wow," Jimmy breathed.

"I know, man." Dion said. Jimmy followed the girl with his eyes until she disappeared into a classroom. Just then, the bell rang.

"Aw, man, late the first day!" He said and darted towards his homeroom.

After that first class, Jimmy had been late the rest of the day. And he hadn't seen that girl again. He was late again for chemistry and he slammed to a stop in front of the class.

"Ah, Mister Zara. You're late. Take a seat please." He said. Jimmy blushed and turned towards the class, looking down. He shuffled toward an open seat near the back and slid in. Without looking up, he opened his book and began to follow along with the teacher. _What a great start to a new year._ He thought. The lecture passed slowly, but finally it was time for the lab. Jimmy looked up and saw his lab partner and his mouth dropped wide. The girl beside him giggled. It was the girl in the green dress.

"Hello. I'm Amanda." She introduced herself and held out her hand. He felt the old him rising and grabbed her hand with a flirty smirk.

"Hey, I'm Jimmy Zara, but you can call me Rocket Man." He said. He leaned back, putting his and on his book, but the book was lying too close to the edge and fell off the corner. He felt his feet slide out from under him and his bottom connect with the floor. He winced as the hard floor left a bruise on his end. Amanda giggled and offered her hand to help him up. He blushed and took it.

"That was totally uncool wasn't it." He stated. She giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was but cool people are totally uncool." She said. He smiled and she smiled back.

"So, you ready to get started on this lab?" He asked. She nodded and they turned to their books.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Dion asked as they walked to luch.

"I don't know man, I just can't stop smiling. I was having this horrible day and all of a sudden, since chemistry it's been amazing." He said, shrugging.

"Oh, man, you getting sick or something?" He joked, feeling Jimmy on the forehead. Jimmy laughed and knocked Dion's hand off. He saw Amanda getting in line behind them and froze, watching her.

"Oh," Dion said, as if understanding hit him, "The new girl."

Jimmy scoffed.

"No way man, what are you talking about?" He lied. Dion knew him too well though and Jimmy knew it.

"Yeah, right dude. You've been looking all over for her since the hallway this morning." He pointed out.

"Okay, you win. And her name is Amanda." He said. Dion raised an eyebrow.

"And you know this how?" He asked.

"She's my lab partner." Jimmy answered as he grabbed a lunch tray. Dion grabbed one right behind him and they walked to the same able they had eaten at all of last year.

"_**So?**_" Dion asked. Jimmy looked at him blankly.

"You going to ask her out?" Jimmy shook his head.

"No, I'm sure she can find a guy better than me." He said. Dion laughed.

"Dude, are you serious? You're Rocket Man! Half the girls in this school would shave their heads to date you." he pointed out.

"I know, it's just she's different. And new. She wouldn't know that yet." Jimmy said. He began picking at his food.

"Hello, Jimmy." A familiar British voice said above him. He cringed.

"Oh, hey Tiara." He said dully.

"You owe me a lunch if I recall correctly." She said. He watched Amanda as she took her tray and walked towards their table smiling. He smiled back and Tiara took that as encouragement. She dropped her tray beside his and awoke him from his day dream. He flashed his eyes to her as she sat, then back to Amanda. Her face had fallen and she walked off to sit somewhere at another table. Jimmy frowned. Dion looked at him with wide eyes. Jimmy looked at him and shook his head. Dion swung his head toward Amanda and Jimmy bit his lip and shrugged. The whole time, Tiara talked on about something to do with the fall musical.

Jimmy walked down the hall in the locker room after gym. He saw Coach Bolton walking down the hallway towards him.

"Hey, Zara, come here a minute." He called. Jimmy stopped and turned his head. He must be in trouble.

"Yes, sir?" he said as he walked over. Coach Bolton slapped him once on the back.

"You were looking good in gym today. You're planning on coming out to try outs again right?" he asked. Jimmy nodded.

"Oh, yes sir, definitely." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Good, cause you have a fair shot at captain this year. Best sophomore I've seen since my son." Coach Bolton said. Jimmy nearly choked on his gum.

"Oh, no way Coach Bolton. Troy is the best player this school has ever seen." Jimmy said, shaking his head.

"True, for now, and don't tell him I said this, but you have a good chance of beating him out of that title." Coach Bolton said as he walked away toward the doors of the gym.

"_Wow, as good as __**TROY?**__" _he thought. He shook his head in disbelief as he walked the halls toward his locker. He was one of the last students to leave, and he walked slowly through the halls, looking at the bulletin boards and regretting that he didn't go sit with Amanda at lunch. She hadn't spoken to him the rest of the day. His eyes rested on the audition list for the fall musical. He laughed as he remembered how much fun the spring musical had been last year and sighed, actually kind of missing it. He looked at the audition list. Tiara Gold, of course, and that boy that she always hung out with, her cousin, Trevor Gold. A few names he didn't recognize and then, Amanda Gains. He stared at the name and sighed. Without thinking, he grabbed the pen and signed his name to the list. With a final glance, he shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time, Jimmy was actually excited to go to school. His morning seemed to go incredibly slow before chemistry, however, and he could not focus in any of his classes. He seemed to stare blankly at the wall during History. Dion was staring at him, but Jimmy didn't even notice.

"Man, what's wrong with you today?" Dion whispered. Jimmy shook his head out of his dreams and looked at Dion.

"I don't know. I can't stop thinking about Amanda. I actually can't wait for Chemistry." He said, just thinking about Amanda, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Every class went just as slowly and he couldn't focus in any of them. Finally, it was time for Chemistry. Jimmy nearly ran to class, just excited to see her, but he came to a quick halt when he didn't see her at their desk. He looked around the room and didn't see her anywhere else either. He frowned. Was she okay? A couple girls at a desk near the front whispered and giggled at him. He smiled politely and went to his seat. Minutes passed until it was almost time for class. Just as the bell rang, Amanda rushed in. She looked around and shyly walked to her seat beside Jimmy. He smiled brightly, and she forced a return one, but it wasn't the same bright smile she had worn the day before. He looked at her face and noticed her eyes were red like she had been crying. He frowned and was about to ask her what was wrong, but just then the teacher walked to the front of the class. Once again, Jimmy couldn't focus on what was being said. This time, he kept looking at Amanda out of the corner of his eye. He was certain she had been crying. He took out a piece of paper and scribbled her a note.

_Hey, is everything okay? _He slid the note towards her, but she didn't look at him. He tapped her on the leg and she nearly jumped out of her seat. She looked at him and he mouthed an apology. He shoved the note closer and she took it to write a response.

_Hey, yeah. Just not having a good day._ She wrote. He frowned and wrote her back.

_Need to talk about it?_ She just shook her head. _Okay, well I'm here if you do._ He said, and she smiled and mouthed thanks. It was time for them to begin their lab and Jimmy leaned close to Amanda to see what she was doing.

"Okay what can I do to help?" he asked.

"Nothing really. This is pretty simple lab." She said, her voice hoarse. This only confirmed his thought that she had been crying.

"But, that isn't fair. I get a part of this grade too. How do I know you're doing it right?" he joked, smiling at her. She chuckled a little and he smiled, but something still didn't seem right. She was much quieter than she had been before.

"Okay, here, take the notes." She said with a smile. The most real smile he had seen from her today. He watched what she did and answered the questions on the page about her work. She seemed really good at this stuff. At the end of class, they turned in their lab worksheet and walked to lunch together. Slowly, Amanda became more and more like she had been the day before. Jimmy saw Dion in the hallway and almost cringed. He was having a great time with Amanda.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Dion said, slapping Jimmy on the back.

"Oh, you know, nothing much man." Jimmy said sarcastically, and realized how much he sounded like Troy. He wondered if that was a good thing this time. Dion extended his hand to Amanda.

"Hey, I'm Dion." He introduced. Amanda smiled and took his hand.

"I'm Amanda." She said. He looked at Jimmy.

"So _**this**_ is Amanda?" He said. Jimmy rolled his eyes and tensed slightly, afraid of how much Dion would tell her. She giggled behind her hand and Jimmy blushed.

"Yes, this is Amanda. How do you know anything about her?" Jimmy asked, making a very pointed face at Dion.

"Well, man you've only been talk-OW!"

"Oh, I'm sorry man, you okay? My bad." Jimmy said sarcastically. Dion made a face at him.

"Yeah, no harm." He said, "So Amanda, how are you liking East High?"

"Well, I think I like it, but it's hard making adjustments at a new place, and things are pretty tough for my family right now." She said.

"Is it anything I can help with?" Jimmy asked. She shook her head and looked down, biting her lip.

"No, not really. Thanks for the offer though." She said, looking up with the false smile from this morning. Jimmy felt his heart give a little squeeze. She was so pitiful looking. This was worse than the dried tears from this morning. They ate the rest of the meal listening to Dion talk about something, but Jimmy couldn't have old anyone what it was. He spent the whole time worried about Amanda, staring at Amanda, deciding whether or not to slide closer to Amanda. Occasionally, she would look at him and smile, and it would be her real smile from before, but mostly she kept her phone in her lap, texting someone. Jimmy couldn't imagine who. He only hoped it wasn't another guy. Finally, the bell rang and lunch was over.

_*****LATER**** **_

Jimmy was coming out of the school gym, once again the last one there. Or so he thought. He slipped out the double doors of the lockers and rushed down the hallway, but was stopped by the noise of sniffles. Backing up three steps, he looked down the hall toward the basement stairs and saw a little blonde and pink thing shaking in the corner. Was that Amanda? He thought so, so he walked quietly behind her until he was sure. When he saw it was her, he sat down beside her. She didn't even notice, so he placed an arm around her for comfort. At first, she leaned into him and sobbed a few shuddering sobs. Jimmy tried to wrap her close, placing both around her back, but as soon as he shifted, she gasped,, sitting straight up.

"Oh, Jimmy, hey." She said breathlessly and sniffing. He scooted back as she started to stand and gather her things.

"Are…you…okay?" He asked, also standing.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine." She said, wiping under her eyes, "Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Amanda, I-wait!" He reached out for her as she darted away, but was too late and was left standing in the hall alone and confused.


End file.
